The Dungeon
by starzee
Summary: Bonnie refuses to let Caroline die for Elena. Stefan refuses to let Klaus hurt Damon. So... they lock the two of them in a dungeon where nobody will ever find them and they'll be safe from Klaus...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan (or at least I was until the last few episodes)

**A/N: Taken from after Caroline gets bitten by Tyler then it's AU.**

* * *

><p>The Dungeon<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"Damon." He heard. It sounded so far away. Like a voice from away in the distance. "Damon, wake up." The voice was familiar. Sweet. She sounded worried. Concerned. "Damon, you need to heal. Wake up." The voice was louder, his body ached, he felt groggy. "That's it. Wake up, Damon." His eyes fluttered open and he was met with the worried face of Caroline. He gasped as he felt his shoulder and hip burn with an intense pain.<p>

"Fuck." He hissed and her eyebrows furrowed with concern and sympathy. "What the hell?" He mumbled.

"Damon, you have a dislocated shoulder and hip. You had a broken neck but I snapped it back into place. I don't know how to fix the shoulder and hip though." She said to him softly and he stared at her as he thought about that. That explained the blinding pain in his shoulder and hip. That explained the ache in his neck. "Damon." He refocused his eyes on her. "You need to tell me what to do." She said seriously.

"Just force it back in. I'm not human so it doesn't need to be done in any kind of special way. I'll heal." He said unevenly and she nodded as she thought about that.

"Won't that hurt?" She asked him concerned.

"Dislocations are one of the most painful things ever." He agreed and she bit her lip.

"Want me to knock you out first?" She asked him concerned and he looked at her a little surprised that she didn't want him to hurt.

"No, it's alright." He replied. Caroline leaned forward and stuck one arm under his back then pulled him up into a seated position and pulled him into her. "What are you doing?" He asked her confused.

"Just hold on to me then. I'll do it as fast as I can." She promised and he nodded then wrapped his right arm around her back and leaned his cheek on her shoulder. "I'll count to three." She said then held the top of his arm. "Ready? One." Then she stuck the shoulder back in as fast as she could.

"Son of a..." Damon exclaimed then there was relief in his arm. "Thought you were counting to three?" He grumbled and she chuckled against his neck.

"The anticipation would have made it hurt more if I'd waited until three." She said and Damon was a little surprised though that was a good point. "What about your hip?" She asked him worriedly.

"Same thing." He replied though he still hadn't let go of her and she was quite surprised. She figured then that he must be in a hell of a lot of pain so she couldn't help wanting to comfort him. It was who she was. She rubbed his back softly.

"You'll be all healed in a minute and there's blood. Don't worry." She said soothingly and he was surprised at how caring she was being of him. "Can I do the hip in the same way as the shoulder?" She asked him.

"Mmhmm." He replied tiredly. Caroline leaned him towards her on his good side then moved her hand to the top of his leg. "Are you going to give me a countdown this time or FUCK, THAT STINGS." He exclaimed and she couldn't help a small chuckle at that.

"Vampire hearing. No need to yell." She teased and he rolled his eyes though he was kind of amused by that. She let go of him leaving him sitting there then she moved over a few feet and grabbed a blood bag and gave it to him. He opened it then downed the whole thing in one big gulp because his body still throbbed and he knew he needed to heal. When he was finished he finally took in the space and he looked at her confused.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked as they were sitting in a round room that looked like a cell but the walls were all stone and there was no door and no windows.

"We're in some kind of cell." She replied.

"How the hell did we get _in _it?" He asked confused looking around and she pointed upwards and he saw about fifty feet above them was a door in the wall but there was no ledge in front of it. There was only one small light above the door which provided them enough light to see their surroundings.

"We were thrown in here about an hour ago." She replied.

"Were you hurt?" He asked her confused meaning the earlier fight.

"Just a broken leg but that healed." She replied and he nodded.

"Where did you get the blood?" He asked her.

"I had two blood bags in my handbag." She replied and he realised then that he'd just downed the whole thing.

"You should have said and I wouldn't have had all of it." He said and she was surprised that he looked a little guilty.

"There's still one left. Don't worry." She replied. Damon was surprised when she then stood up and walked over to the wall and sat down cross-legged facing it.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked her confused.

"Weakening the wall." She shrugged then went back to using her nails to scratch away the cement in between the stone blocks. Her vampire nails allowed them to be a hell of a lot stronger and were working a charm against the cement.

"How is scratching the wall going to help?" He asked her confused.

"While you were out I assessed the weakest point in the wall. If I can remove enough of the cement then the blocks will be moveable and we can break our way out." She replied and he cocked an eyebrow at that.

"That's not going to work." He pointed out.

"You think whatever you want. I saw a documentary on this type of wall and there's always a weak spot built into the wall in case the building ever needs to be torn down since otherwise it's nearly impossible." She replied and he looked kind of surprised. He noticed that she'd already managed to get over an inch deep scraped away along one slab. He figured she must have started while he was still out. "So when I save us by breaking the wall, you'll get a bitchy 'I told you so' thrown at you." She said amused and he smirked at that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three hours<strong>_

"You never told me who threw us down here." Damon pointed out.

"Stefan and Bonnie." Caroline replied and Damon looked shocked and appalled.

"_Stefan_? Why?" He exclaimed annoyed.

"Klaus broke your neck and dislocated your shoulder and hip to show Stefan how easily he could hurt you. So Stefan put you here so Klaus couldn't use you in their – what my mom likes to call – pissing contest." Caroline replied and Damon looked surprised. "Bonnie put a spell on the place so that we are undetectable by magic here so Klaus will never be able to find us." She said.

"But why _here_?" Damon asked confused.

"Because Stefan thinks we won't be able to get out of here and apparently, we're staying here until Klaus is dead." Caroline muttered. "Even if it's _years_." She said and Damon looked at her confused.

"Why did Bonnie put _you_ here though?" Damon asked confused.

"She found out that Tyler bit me then Klaus was invited into my house and gave me his blood then one of Klaus' hybrids purposely broke my leg and she'd had it with me being brought into it all because of Elena so that's why I'm here." Caroline sighed.

"Because of Elena?" Damon asked though he was shocked about the bite. He was getting pissed at the fact nobody ever told him any of these things.

"That's what Bonnie said. She said that if we'd never met Elena, we wouldn't be caught up in all of the crap that happens around her. Bonnie said that she refused to let me die for Elena so I could hate her for locking me up but it was done out of love, apparently." Caroline muttered. Damon looked at her surprised but saw that the witch had a point. They were all pulled into it because of Elena.

"But locking us away seems a bit much." Damon commented.

"Apparently Bonnie is going to throw down blood bags so we won't desiccate. She's also going to throw down clothes, wipes and stuff to keep us less bored." She said without turning around to look at him.

"Not that it will, but suppose your little wall idea works... then what?" He asked her.

"Then we're free." Caroline shrugged.

"To do what? If they're so serious that they locked us away in a dungeon, they'll just do it again." Damon replied.

"Guess I'll go travelling then." She shrugged again.

"Travelling?" Damon asked her curiously.

"Not much point in going to Mystic Falls where Bonnie and Stefan are. They could just lock us somewhere else." She replied. "I am personally no use against Klaus whatsoever so why sit in a dungeon doing nothing when I could be out in the world? I could even look for something to kill him while out there. So that's my plan." She said and Damon nodded in understanding.

"Guess paying a visit to a few supernatural libraries, witches and other vampires could be a good idea." Damon agreed thoughtfully wondering why he hadn't thought of that himself.

"There you go." Caroline chirped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>22 hours<strong>_

Damon was lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling which he estimated being about 70 feet ahead. He heard a noise and looked to the door that was totally crap considering he couldn't open what he thought was a thick iron door. It was solid and his strength wasn't enough to snap the door off. He'd already tried. They were well and truly stuck there. He was shocked to his very core that Caroline wasn't remotely attempting to talk to him at all. She answered if he spoke to her but she wasn't talking to him first. He was thoroughly confused by that as he always heard her talking. She was still working on the wall. Damon thought it was ridiculous but he wasn't commenting as she just told him he could think whatever he wanted over and over again so he was shutting up about it.

There was another noise then he saw Caroline's head snap up to the door as well. She looked up and squinted then at vampire speed the door opened and closed again and two large holdalls were falling down to them. Caroline caught them both in a blur which surprised Damon. One was black and the other was pink so she gathered the black one was for Damon so she handed it to him then went back to the wall and retook her seat and had a look inside. She noticed that hers was much heavier than Damon's. Damon looked at her confused as she hadn't said a single word. He reluctantly opened the hold all she'd handed him and... yep, definitely for him. He saw clothes, books, blood, a portable CD player, a handful of CDs and about ten battery packs for the player and Damon's personal favourite – five bottles of bourbon wrapped in protective padding. He figured that was so that they wouldn't break upon landing.

Caroline found clothes, cleansing wipes, paper, pens, blood, her own personal CD player, batteries, CDs, a deck of cards, five bottles of vodka, a small lantern for light, a couple of books, a pillow and a sleeping bag. She instantly took the sleeping bag out and rolled it out so she could sit on it. Damon noticed her do that and he looked even more confused than before.

"I didn't get a sleeping bag." He pouted and Caroline looked at him surprised.

"Well... we can always take turns sleeping if you want to share it." She said and he was struck again with just how impossibly nice she was all the time.

"Don't worry about it. Slept in worse." He smirked at her and she looked surprised then couldn't help another glance around the dungeon.

"Really?" She asked sceptically and he chuckled at how cute she was.

"Much worse." He said amused. He took out a bottle of bourbon then noticed a little envelope with his name on it. He took it out and opened it and pulled out a little note.

_Damon_

_If you hurt Caroline in __any __way, I will kill Stefan in front of you. This is not an idle threat and don't say I didn't warn you if you don't listen to me._

_If you're mean to her in __any __way, I'll set your car on fire._

_Touch her and I'll magically make you impotent for the rest of your life._

_I am not kidding around. You're both in there for your protection but she is more important than you will ever be and if I had another option, she wouldn't be in there with you._

_Leave her alone._

_Bonnie_

Damon looked really surprised at the note then chuckled.

"Judgy is not happy about this little arrangement." Damon said to her amused and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Then why the hell did she do it?" Caroline asked.

"Apparently, she had no other option." Damon smirked.

"What does her note say?" Caroline asked.

"It's just a list of threats if I do anything she doesn't like." He replied.

"What could you do trapped in a dungeon?" She asked confused and internally he was shocked that she wasn't afraid of him. He cleared his throat and read.

"Touch her and I'll magically make you impotent for the rest of your life." Damon read and Caroline's jaw dropped then she giggled. "There's nothing funny about that." He pointed out to her.

"You'd totally stake yourself if you couldn't have sex, wouldn't you?" She asked amused and he deadpanned.

"Don't get any ideas." He said and she chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that to you anyway." She replied waving a hand unconcerned then she went back to looking in the hold all and she found an envelope of her own. She opened it and there was a long letter then a small note. She looked at the small note curiously.

_This note is magic, just say your name and the message will appear. When you've read it, say your name again and it will disappear._

"Caroline." Caroline said confused then words appeared on the page.

_Just in case, there's a vervain dart and a stake in the hidden compartment of your bag sealed in a black plastic bag. Stay safe and don't tell Damon you have that._

Caroline chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Caroline." She said again and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you keep saying your name?" Damon asked curiously.

"Magical note." Caroline said amused.

"A secret note she doesn't want me to see?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, basically." Caroline replied.

"Saying what?" He asked wondering if she would tell him. Caroline didn't see the point in _not _telling him. She didn't think he would hurt her as she was sure Bonnie had another crazy threat for that outcome.

"Saying that she hid a stake and a vervain dart in my bag just in case." Caroline replied and Damon looked at her shocked that she would tell him that. "Though she did tell me not to tell you that." She shrugged then opened the letter.

"Then why did you?" He asked thoroughly confused.

"Figured if I didn't tell you and you found it later, you'd be really pissed." She replied and he looked surprised. She had a point. If they were still there in a month and he found out she'd had it for a month he'd be furious. Caroline read her letter in silence then put it back in the hold all and went back to the wall while Damon drank.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 days<strong>_

Damon was starting to get seriously pissed at Blondie – she was barely speaking to him and it was so _irritating_. All she did was scratch at the wall or listen to her CD player through earphones and the volume was so quiet he couldn't even hear the music. She wrote a little, drew a little – but she was just _silent_ unless he said something first. When she did talk she was just _so _nice so it didn't make any sense at all. He'd finished his bourbon the day before and she immediately offered him the vodka she had which she hadn't touched. He noticed she was barely drinking any blood. They'd both been given five blood bags and she hadn't even finished the first one. Damon had three already.

"Don't you think you should feed?" He asked her out of the blue and she turned to look at him.

"I'm saving them in case it's a while before we get brought more." She replied and he looked surprised. "I'm not expelling much energy so I'm only having a sip when I'm _really _hungry." She said.

"You're being sensible." He mumbled and she gave him a small smile then turned back to what she was doing. She was bored of the wall for the moment and was reading. Damon looked over the wall and there was such a large chunk out of the concrete already. He was starting to think that _maybe _she had a point. It would take a really long time but they might at least get out. He was exasperated again at the fact that was all she said. He was going a tiny bit crazy at the fact he'd been with her continually for 72 hours and she'd hardly spoken to him at all. "Why are you ignoring me?" He asked her and she looked up at him very surprised.

"I'm not ignoring you." She said and he saw on her face that she was thinking over everything and was worried that she'd hurt his feelings and he felt kind of badly for putting it that way since she was always so sweet.

"You're hardly saying anything at all." He pointed out and she looked at him confused.

"You've said on several occasions that I talk too much and it annoys you so I'm trying not to do that since we don't have much choice at the moment other than to be around each other." She replied and he felt _so _bad.

"I didn't mean that." He replied.

"Yeah, you did." She commented.

"Well... I'm sorry." He said and she looked surprised all over again. "I shouldn't have said that because I didn't mean it. I was just being a dick." He said awkwardly.

"I forgive you." She smiled and he was stumped again at the fact she could be so nice to him after he'd been so mean to her on so many occasions. "Do you want to talk about something?" She asked him sceptically.

"Nothing in particular but I'm _so _bored." He said and she giggled.

"Tell me a story." She said to him putting her book down.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, about something you got up to over the years or something funny that happened or something cool you saw. You're what? 166 years old? You must have seen and done lots of amazing things." She smiled and he smirked at her.

"Then... Pick a decade." He replied and she thought about it.

"1970s." She replied and he thought about it.

"Stefan wore bell bottoms and platform shoes." Damon smirked and she laughed in disbelief.

"You didn't?" She asked amused.

"No, I thought it was ridiculous." He replied. "I've more or less dressed the same way since the turn of the century." He replied amused and she giggled.

"Well, Coco Chanel said 'fashion fades and only style remains the same'. Guess you found your style." She said and he chuckled.

"What else did Coco Chanel say?" He asked amused that she could quote her.

"Hmm... The most courageous act is to think for yourself, aloud." She said and he smirked. "In order to be irreplaceable, one must always be different." She said and he looked a little surprised at that but he liked it. "Guilt is perhaps the most painful companion of death." She said and he found he agreed with that. "If a man talks bad about all women, it usually means he was burned by one woman." She said and Damon could really help relating to that one. "I can't remember anymore than that." She added.

"Sounds like she was an interesting woman." He replied and she nodded.

"She was innovative for her time but very vain. She loved herself more than anyone else did combined, I think." Caroline smirked and he chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, if I did, Damon would still be super awesome and not an Elena doormat.

* * *

><p>The Dungeon<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 days<strong>_

Caroline squealed in delight as she pulled out one of the big stones from the wall and Damon chuckled at her being so cute.

"I told you so, Salvatore!" She grinned and he laughed.

"Blondie, dear." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you notice something about your little hole in the wall?" He asked curiously and she looked at it.

"What about it?" She asked.

"There's no light coming in from outside." He said and she looked inside and saw _another layer_.

"Crap." She muttered and he chuckled. "Stay positive." She said to herself. "Well... at least we know it can be done. So in about 46 years from now when I have no nails left, we'll be free." She grinned and he chuckled at her time estimation.

"46 years, huh?" He asked amused.

"Give or take a decade." She nodded and he smirked. She'd been talking more, he'd been telling her stories from over the years, he was surprised at how much he was revealing to her in all honesty, but after spending seven days straight with her, he trusted her. He was getting to know her too and he didn't think she had a disloyal bone in her body. He didn't mind that she now knew more about him than anyone else. "Don't you think it's amazing that we don't have to go to the bathroom anymore? That would have been beyond embarrassing." She said and he laughed.

"Why are you so embarrassed by everything?" He asked her amused.

"I'm not." She replied.

"You made me turn around and swear on Stefan's life not to look while you wiped your body down with those wipes." He countered.

"Why's that a big deal?" She asked confused.

"I've seen you naked." He pointed out and she shot him an annoyed look.

"That's no excuse. Doesn't mean I want you to see me wiping my underarms clean." She said and he laughed.

"I did it in front of _you_." He said amused.

"I wasn't looking." She reminded him.

"Not even a peek?" He teased her and she smirked at him deviously.

"I've seen _you _naked too. I don't need a peek." She replied and he chuckled at her cheeky face.

"Is that so?" He asked amused. "Think about that a lot, do you?" He asked and she laughed in disbelief.

"If you could clone yourself you'd totally do _you,_ wouldn't you?" She asked and he shook with laughter. He'd discovered that she was quick and witty and he'd been laughing quite a lot.

"Why not? I know how good I am in bed." He winked and she laughed.

"We are so not continuing this conversation." She said amused.

"Why's that?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Because we've been in here for seven days and I'm sure in Damon-land that's like an eternity when it comes to getting laid." She teased and he chuckled.

"We could be stuck in here for a long time." He pointed out.

"Well... wait until I'm sleeping then go jack off over there." She pointed to the opposite side of the dungeon and he buckled over with laughter at her totally blunt remark.

"Hasn't crossed your mind? Not once?" He asked amused.

"Nope." She replied and he chuckled.

"Liar." He smirked.

"Fine. It's possible. But not for ten years." She said and he laughed loudly.

"_Ten years_? Are you insane?" He asked with a laugh. "You wouldn't last that long." He replied.

"Why's that?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Because being a vampire comes with extra heightened horniness." He smirked.

"Perhaps, but unlike you, I can think of something that repulses me and it goes away." She replied and he chuckled.

"Like what?" He asked amused.

"Lots of stuff." She replied and he smirked.

"How many people have you slept with?" He asked curiously and she chuckled.

"Why? How many people have _you _slept with?" She asked and he smirked.

"Have no idea." He replied and she laughed.

"Slut." She said amused and he winked at her.

"You're not going to tell me?" He asked amused.

"Five." She replied and he looked at her confused.

"Not more than that?" He asked and she laughed.

"I'm eighteen, Damon. What did you expect me to say?" She asked amused.

"More than _five_." He said. "What was I?" He asked her hesitantly and Caroline saw what he was afraid of and decided to tease him about it. Caroline put on an innocent face then and purposely wrung her hands nervously.

"Well... uh..." She said awkwardly and his eyes widened. "My first." She said and his jaw dropped in shock.

"No." He gasped and she was dying to laugh at how horrified he clearly was at the thought of that but she decided to keep up the ruse just to see what would happen. "You have got to be joking." He said shocked.

"Is it a big deal?" She asked him sceptically and he just stared at her in shock... then she felt bad because she saw so much guilt on his face.

"Caroline..." He started and it was obvious he was ashamed.

"I'm just kidding." She smirked and he scowled at her.

"If vampires could have heart attacks, I just had one." He said to her annoyed and she giggled.

"Lighten up. You were third." She said amused.

"Jesus." He said running a hand down his face and she laughed.

"Why's taking someone's virginity such a big deal for you?" She asked and he shrugged.

"As cliché as it sounds, the first time should be memorable." He said and she looked at him curiously.

"Did you lose your virginity to Katherine?" She asked and he laughed at how preposterous that was.

"God, no." He said amused. "I'd slept with plenty of girls before I met her." He replied.

"How old were you?" She asked curiously.

"Seventeen." He replied. "She was my best friend at the time. She was being forced to marry some guy and she really didn't want to. So we ended up just sleeping together so the first time was with someone we really cared about." He said and she looked at him sadly.

"Couldn't you have married her?" Caroline asked and he shook his head.

"Her father didn't like me. Said I was too wild for his daughter." Damon smirked and she chuckled. "How old were you?" He asked.

"Fifteen." She replied and he looked surprised.

"That's young." He replied and she nodded.

"I was at a party and everyone thought the best way to party was to be the drunkest person there so everyone was drinking crazy amounts and my boyfriend at the time decided that was the night he was getting lucky." Caroline muttered and Damon looked kind of appalled.

"Really?" He asked wide eyed and she nodded.

"I don't remember it at all. That's how drunk I was." She replied.

"You dumped his ass, right?" Damon asked her and she chuckled.

"Bonnie beat the utter crap out of him and told him if he ever came near me again or told anyone he got 'lucky', she'd tell my mom what he did and he'd go to jail." She smirked.

"Bonnie beat the crap out of someone? How? She's practically a dwarf." He said and Caroline giggled.

"Hell hath no fury like an angry Bonnie Bennett." Caroline said amused.

"What happened to the guy?" Damon asked and Caroline could see to her surprise that it was written all over his face that he was going to kill the guy the second they were out of there.

"He just graduated this year so he's probably at college now." She shrugged.

"He never said anything?" Damon asked.

"Not to me." Caroline replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Well, Elena dated him for a few weeks over the summer between Matt and Stefan and he convinced her that he'd done nothing wrong." Caroline replied and Damon gaped at her.

"Wait – Elena knew he did that and went out with him anyway?" Damon asked her shocked and Caroline nodded.

"Then she said I was a terrible person for making up lies about him." Caroline said and he was stunned. "But after I turned I took her over to him and compelled him to tell her the truth so she believes me now." She said and Damon looked highly shocked and confused. He thought that was such a horrible thing for Elena to do. "I might be a lot of things but I'm not a liar." She added and he nodded. He knew that to be true about her. She was always brutally bluntly honest about everything.

"Aren't you pissed at her?" Damon asked confused and Caroline shrugged.

"She's Elena. She can do whatever she wants to whoever she wants and nobody cares so why cause unnecessary drama?" Caroline sighed.

That got Damon thinking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 Days<strong>_

They finally got another delivery. Another two holdalls though they were bigger this time. There was a lot more alcohol, blood, clothes, pillows and lots of blankets this time. Caroline promptly covered a lot of the floor with the blankets as the floor was dirty and she was fed up only sitting on her sleeping bag. They'd thrown in a huge plastic barrel of water and Bonnie had put in shampoo, toothbrushes and toothpaste. The first thing Caroline did after the blankets, was wash her hair and brush her teeth then she made Damon do the same. There were more books as they'd both read all of the books that were sent before.

Because Caroline had been careful with her blood stash, she'd ended up sharing them with Damon since he'd been frivolous with his. This time he promised to be more careful since they didn't know the next time they'd be given more. After they were both clean, in new clothes, Caroline was really tired. It had been a late night delivery and although the room was always only dimly lit, they'd been sticking to trying to sleep at night.

Caroline lay back down on her sleeping bag under a blanket and she was tired and frustrated. Damon was being great company but she missed her friends. She missed her mother. She missed the _sun_. She missed being able to go have a shower. She missed just... being free. She desperately wanted to _not _cry. She didn't want to be that girl. She wanted to stay strong and keep it together but the longer they were in there, the longer she felt they'd stay there.

Damon had made himself up a big comfy bed with the blankets a few feet over from her next to the wall furthest from the drop. He had his eyes closed and he was just dozing off when he heard the tiniest little sniff and his eyes opened immediately. He looked over at Caroline and saw the tiny little shake in her shoulders. He knew she was trying to keep herself from crying. Honestly, he'd been surprised that she'd lasted this long without a single tear, though he was proud of her for being so strong.

"Caroline?" He whispered and she turned her head to look at him and he saw her glassy eyes. He lifted up his covers. "Come here." He said softly and she sniffed. Though they'd been in the dungeon together for nine days, they'd barely had any physical contact at all. Caroline missed hugs and she wanted one so badly... so she lifted her covers then stood up and hurried over to him and lay down and he put the covers over her. He pulled her into him and she wrapped an arm around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "It'll be alright. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon." He said rubbing her back softly and she sobbed a little.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Being a mess." She replied.

"Nonsense. Just get some sleep and we can think of something fun to do tomorrow." He said soothingly and she nodded.

"Thanks, Damon." She said softly and Damon had to admit, he couldn't remember the last time he'd ever actually been a comfort to someone but Caroline was cuddled into him like being there made her feel better... he liked it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 days<strong>_

Caroline woke up and realised that she was still hugged into Damon and she felt a little embarrassed until she realised he still had his arms around her too. She looked up at him and saw that he was awake. He looked down at her and she was surprised at the concern she saw there.

"You okay?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Though, I'm officially using you as a snuggle pillow from now on, advance warning." She replied and he chuckled.

"Why's that?" He asked amused.

"Because that's the best I've slept since we were put here." She replied and he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. He was surprised at how much that meant to him.

"Can't disagree with that." He agreed and she smiled a little knowing he felt the same way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>17 days<strong>_

Caroline was thrilled. She'd managed to make a big hole in the first layer of the wall, large enough for both of them to fit through. Damon wasn't going to admit it, but she was a bit of a genius. He did however agree to celebrate with her since when was he ever going to turn down getting drunk? Caroline hadn't had any alcohol at all since they arrived. She'd been worried that being drunk around Damon would be a bad idea but since that night he let her into his little makeshift bed and snuggled with her, the two of them seemed only to be getting closer and closer and she didn't mind anymore. She'd slept beside him every night since then and both were happy about it. Damon liked being able to make her feel better.

They both felt like they'd been there for months. They'd spent 408 hours together non-stop and they were talking, laughing and flirting shamelessly with each other constantly. Damon was feeling things for her. He couldn't help it. The more he got to know her, the more amazing he discovered she was.

Caroline had two bottles of vodka to herself and Damon was on his third bourbon so they were really quite drunk. They were lying on their backs next to each other staring up at the ceiling playing the embarrassing questions game.

"What's the dirtiest fantasy you've ever had?" Damon asked and she giggled.

"My idea of dirty and yours are probably very different." She replied and he chuckled.

"Tell me anyway." He said amused. They both knew neither would repeat anything they told each other at this point. Caroline saw Damon as a different person entirely now.

"Ric and you getting it on." She smirked and he laughed.

"Really?" He asked amused. "That's funny." He chuckled.

"What's something you've always wanted to do with a girl but never have?" She asked and he looked at her curiously.

"I've always wanted to get married." He replied and her jaw dropped and she stared at him in disbelief. He saw her disbelieving expression and chuckled. "What's so crazy about that?" He asked amused.

"Married? Have you ever even been monogamous for over like a week?" She asked him and he laughed.

"If I met the right girl that wouldn't be an issue." He replied.

"You want that though? To settle down with someone?" She asked surprised and he nodded.

"I'm fed up with the crap." He replied. He turned his head to look at her then. "Are you still going to be like this with me when we get out of here?" He asked her and she looked at him confused.

"Like what?" She asked.

"You're comfortable with me now." He pointed out and she looked surprised.

"Well, you're letting me actually get to know you now instead of the constant jackassery, so yeah. I'll still be like this." She said and he smirked at the jackassery comment. "Are you?" She asked.

"Am I what?" He asked softly.

"You trust me in here." She replied and he knew what she meant. He'd told her lots of personal things about himself and he knew she wanted to know if he would still be open with her when they left. "Will you still trust me when we leave?" She asked and he nodded.

"You know me better than anyone already." He replied and she smiled a little at that.

"So do you." She agreed meaning herself. "Your turn to ask a question." She said and he just looked at her for a second.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked looking into her eyes and her stomach fluttered.

"You're wasting a question on that?" She asked teasingly and he chuckled.

"It's not a waste of a question." He replied and her stomach fluttered again.

"Yes." She replied softly and he smiled then cupped her cheek and leaned over and kissed her. They both moved onto their sides and Damon pulled her closer and she put her hand softly against his chest. The kiss was soft and sweet and slow and not at all how she expected Damon to kiss her. He deepened the kiss ever so slowly and she knew this kiss had nothing to do with sex.

* * *

><p><em><strong>18 days<strong>_

Damon woke up the following morning with a smile on his face – until he realised Caroline wasn't next to him. He looked around and saw her sitting in her little hole in the wall working away at the next layer. His nails were too short to do it, hence why she'd been doing it all.

"Morning." He smiled. He was in a great mood after their kiss the night before. He'd felt something amazing when he kissed her.

"Morning." Caroline replied though her voice wasn't that enthusiastic and Damon picked up on it and was confused.

"When did you wake up?" He asked as he sat up. She looked at her watch then.

"About two hours ago." She replied glancing over her shoulder at him.

"You alright?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, why?" She asked still not looking at him.

"You're being weird." He replied.

"No, I'm just nearly finished on this big stone and if this is the last layer then we can get out of here." She explained.

"Alright." He replied and he felt a little hurt in all honesty since it was quite obvious that she regretted it.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Damon was just finished semi-showering with a little water from the barrel. He was sitting in his boxers on his bed reading some romantic novel Bonnie had put in for Caroline to read. It was the only book they had left that he hadn't read. It was awful and he fully intended to burn the book. (When he finished reading it, obviously.)<p>

"No!" He heard her gasp then she burst into tears. He gathered then that the wall had yet another layer. He stood up after he put his book down and went over to the hole. He pulled her out and hugged her and she sobbed into his bare chest.

"Another layer?" He asked her softly and she nodded.

"We're going to be stuck in here forever." She sobbed.

"No, we won't." He replied rubbing her back. "Why don't you take a break?" He asked her soothingly.

* * *

><p>Caroline got control of herself and a short while later she was sitting playing blackjack with Damon. He noticed that she was back to being all awkward with him again and it was really annoying. He didn't do anything wrong this time and he didn't understand... and he wasn't one to avoid confrontation.<p>

"You kissed me back, you know." He said out of the blue and she looked at him confused.

"I know." She replied.

"Then why are you being all weird with me now?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"You love Elena. We shouldn't be kissing." She replied and Damon shot her a look for thinking that after all the time they'd been spending together.

"I don't love Elena." He replied and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm blonde, not stupid, Damon." She replied. "If it had been some drunken hook-up to get off, that would have been different. But that's not how you kissed me and let's just _not_." She said and he looked at her confused.

"I've spent every single second with you in here for eighteen days. It feels like _months_. I've told you practically everything about myself. Nobody knows even 5% of what I've told you. How can you think after all of this time that I want Elena?" He asked her seriously and she looked a mixture of confused and surprised.

"So you're telling me the second we get out of here you're not going to run back to Mystic Falls and see her?" Caroline asked in challenge.

"No. I'm going travelling with _you_." He replied and she blinked in surprise.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Because I like you. I'm quite sure if we're in here for another couple of weeks I'll be head over heels in love with you." He replied and her jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" She asked and he nodded.

"I know I was a dick to you when we met and I've given you every reason to run a mile from me... but you're amazing." He said sincerely. "And when we get out of here, I'm not going anywhere without you." He said. Before she could even formulate a reply, she found herself pinned to the floor with Damon above her. "Can you really tell me that you didn't feel anything?" He asked her as he stared into her eyes. She saw a nervousness in his expression that she'd never seen before.

"No." She replied. "But Damon, we're probably going bat shit crazy in here. You could just feel this way because I'm the only person you've been around for ages." She said and he shook his head.

"No, because honestly, it wouldn't really bother me all that much if we had to stay in here a while." He replied and she gaped at him.

"How can you say that?" She asked him in disbelief.

"Because out there things will be different. In here... I can be myself with you. I can talk to you and have fun with you and Stefan isn't here to talk you out of spending time with me, Bonnie isn't here to tell you that I'm evil and all the rest of it. I know it's selfish, but I can't help it. I trust you and I haven't completely trusted anyone since I was human. I don't... want to lose you." He said and Caroline's stomach fluttered.

"You sound totally bat shit crazy." She said and he was about to argue with her but she cut him off when she leaned up and kissed him. "But if you screw me around, I'll kick your ass." She warned and he smirked.

"I'm not going to." He replied sincerely.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, though I'd like to so I could write Elena off the show.

* * *

><p>The Dungeon<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><em><strong>22 days<strong>_

Another delivery came. Two large holdalls and one big barrel of water. Caroline was about to get stuck into her holdall until she heard...

"Care?" Bonnie called from outside the door.

"I swear we won't go back to Mystic Falls if you let us out! Let us out! Please, Bon." Caroline exclaimed.

"I can't, Care. I'm sorry. Klaus is looking for you both. That's why we haven't been back with supplies for so long. We had to wait until we were _sure _we weren't followed." Bonnie said.

"But we'll leave. He won't find us." Damon called back.

"I know it sucks being in there but it's only temporary. He wants you two specifically and you're magically protected in there. He can't track you in there." Bonnie explained.

"Can't you put a cloaking spell on us then and we'll leave?" Damon called.

"But you _won't _leave. You're both in danger in Mystic Falls. It might be terrible but at least you are both safe in there." Bonnie replied.

"We _will_ leave, Bonnie. I'll swear on anything you want." Caroline replied. "Please just let us out of this dungeon!" She exclaimed emotionally.

"Soon, Care. I promise. Soon. I've been working like crazy to find another option." Bonnie replied.

"You have your other option! You cloak us and we leave!" Damon exclaimed annoyed.

* * *

><p>Caroline lay snuggled into Damon's chest as the two of them were drifting off to sleep.<p>

"Damon?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He asked with closed eyes.

"If my wall idea works, Klaus will be able to track us." She said.

"Know another witch. She'll do the cloak." He mumbled sleepily and she looked surprised. He absently kissed her forehead and pulled her closer and soon they were both asleep

* * *

><p><em><strong>23 days<strong>_

Caroline woke up horny as hell. She knew it was a bad idea but she couldn't really help wanting to jump Damon. He was lying next to her just in boxers and he was just so _hot _and she couldn't help being really turned on. She'd been really surprised when he hadn't tried anything other than kiss her. They'd been kissing quite a lot. He randomly kissed her cheek regularly, they'd had a couple of make out sessions but he never tried anything and Caroline knew it was no doubt really hard to stop at that point but he did. She figured in retrospect, she might regret it, but she didn't care. She moved a little hoping to wake him and it did. He yawned a little then looked at her.

"Morning." He smiled. She didn't reply, she just kissed him then ran her hand along his side and Damon clicked then chuckled against her mouth. "I knew you wouldn't last ten years." He teased looking at her with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah." She said annoyed. "You go to sleep in just your boxers, it's bound to happen." She muttered and he chuckled.

"I'll remember that." He teased and she giggled. He pulled her closer then kissed her again. He slipped his hand up the back of her strappy sleep top and drew circles on the soft skin of her back with his finger tips. Although Damon was beyond horny, he didn't want to fuck things up between them so he was in no rush. He kissed down her cheek to her neck. "What do you want?" He asked against her skin and she had her eyes closed as she enjoyed him being affectionate.

"Meaning?" She asked.

"Meaning, are you actually ready to have sex or do you want to just fool around?" He asked as he kept kissing her neck. Caroline was quite surprised at him asking that, in all honesty. She'd kind of expected him to just jump her the second she gave him permission though the fact he wasn't made her happy as it showed that he respected her.

"Can we just fool around?" She asked softly and he nodded against her neck. He figured she wanted to take things slowly unlike before and he was fine with that. He was never going to rush her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>35 days<strong>_

The hole in the second layer was made and Caroline was thrilled.

"I swear I'll go fucking mental if that isn't the last layer." She said to Damon who chuckled. He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him and he put his arms around her waist.

"But just think of the huge shopping spree I'll take you on when we finally get out of here." He teased and she giggled and put her arms around his neck.

"Why's that?" She asked amused.

"The wall was your idea so that makes you my hero." He teased and she laughed.

"I can't believe you just said that." She replied and he chuckled.

"I just feel bad that I can't help with the wall considering..." He held up his hand and she saw he had like super short nails.

"That's alright. I like this shopping idea." She replied amused and he chuckled then kissed her.

"Thought you would." He replied amused.

"Though the first thing I'm doing when we get out of here is going for a 24 hour shower." She commented and he laughed.

"Mmm, think you'll want company?" He asked as he kissed her and she chuckled.

"Aren't you sick of me yet?" She asked amused and he looked at her confused.

"No, not remotely. Why? You sick of me yet?" He asked.

"No." She smiled. "Are you going to want to be with me when we leave?" She asked and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Aren't we together _now_?" He asked and she looked a little surprised.

"Well, yeah... but... that won't change?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head. "Not for me anyway." He said. "I told you already, I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Not for me either." She replied and he smiled then kissed her again. She deepened the kiss and he moved forward and lay her down gently on her sleeping bag while staying on top of her without breaking their kiss. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it over his shoulders and he tossed it to the side. Her top followed leaving her in her bra and shorts. He slid her shorts down and kicked his jeans off leaving him in just his boxers. He left little kisses along her collar bone and Caroline let out a little happy sigh because she was getting really used to him being so loving and affectionate with her. She moved her hands to his boxers and pushed them down while he unhooked her bra then he kicked his boxers to the side and slid down her underwear. He went back to kissing her and she pulled him flush against her. She straddled him from below and he broke the kiss and looked at her face below him understanding where she wanted things to go.

"Are you sure?" He whispered and she nodded.

"I love you." She whispered back and he looked surprised then he smiled.

"I love you too." He replied and she smiled then pulled him down to kiss her again.

* * *

><p>When they were finished, Caroline pulled the cover up over them and Damon pulled her into his arms and she hugged into his chest. They lay there for a little while and Damon ran his hand up and down her back softly and slowly.<p>

"Did you mean it?" Caroline asked softly looking up at him and he knew what she meant.

"Yes." He nodded and she smiled. "Did you?" He asked.

"No, I was just trying to get laid." She smirked and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Mean." He mock pouted and she giggled.

"Yes, I mean it." She said and he smirked then leaned down and pecked her a kiss on the lips.

"You know, as much as being trapped in a dungeon sucks, it's probably the best thing that ever happened to me." He said and her stomach fluttered.

"Probably not that common to be put in a dungeon and come out with a girlfriend." She teased and he laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>39 days<strong>_

The two of them were getting pretty hungry. They hadn't had any blood in three days and their bags were finished. They were so relieved when the door swung open and two holdalls were thrown in.

"Stefan!" Damon exclaimed after he'd caught the bags.

"What, Damon?" He heard his brother say.

"For God's sake, Stefan. Let us out." Damon said annoyed.

"No, Damon. You can be as pissed at me as you want but I'm not letting Klaus kill you." Stefan replied.

"He won't be able to kill me if he can't find me, Stefan." Damon replied then there was silence.

"Which is why you're in there." Stefan replied.

"Stefan, I swear, Caroline and I will not go back to Mystic Falls. We'll disappear." Damon said.

"You say that but you _won't, _Damon. You can't help it and I'm not taking that chance." Stefan replied and Damon sighed in annoyance.

"Please, Stefan." Caroline pleaded.

"Bonnie's working on something. We'll try to get you out of there as soon as possible." Stefan promised. "I put extra blood in just in case I can't get back for a while. Just hang in there." He said.

"Stefan!" Damon yelled but there was no reply. "I'm going to kick his ass." Damon muttered.

"Let's just feed." Caroline said to him and he perked up. "I'm having a whole bag. I'm starving." She said and he nodded. He opened up his holdall and it was all the usual stuff but he noticed something white and he pulled it out and saw an envelope. "Who's it from?" Caroline asked curiously as she looked in her own. Damon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"By the handwriting it looks like it's from Elena." He said and Caroline froze and looked at him.

"Aren't you going to open it?" She asked.

"What for? I don't care what it says." He shrugged.

"You should read it." She said.

"Why?" He looked confused.

"She might have something important to say." Caroline replied.

"Fine." He sighed then opened it. He pulled out the letter and read it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Damon,<em>

_I only just found out what Bonnie and Stefan did. I've been trying to talk them into letting me come see you but they won't budge and they catch me when I try to listen in on them talking. Do you have any idea how hard it is to eavesdrop on a vampire? I miss you so much, Damon. I feel like I'm going crazy without you. Stefan's practically lost his mind and you're like the only sane person left in my life. I'm going to try to find you. I'll try to get you out of there._

_This time away from you has given me time to think and I know what I want, Damon. I love you and I want to be with you. I'm so looking forward to seeing you and I'm going to do anything I can to get you back._

_I hope Caroline isn't driving you crazy._

_Love,_

_Elena_

* * *

><p>Damon felt a twinge at reading the letter but he didn't let it show. He'd wanted Elena to say that for so long and in a weird way it did make him happy to read that. But he'd moved on and there was no way he was giving up Caroline. Though, he was a little pissed at Elena's comment about Caroline since they were meant to be friends. He saw Caroline watching for his reaction so he just sighed.<p>

"What did she say?" Caroline asked nervously.

"Read it if you want." He shrugged and held it out to her. He was trying to look as unaffected as possible. He didn't want Caroline to think that the letter changed anything because it didn't. She took it hesitantly then read it and she felt her heart twist uncomfortably when she read Elena telling him that she loved him.

"Oh." She said when she finished it and Damon saw her sad expression as she handed the letter back to him. He grabbed her hand before she took it back and he kissed it and looked her in the eyes.

"Doesn't change anything." He said to her and she looked at him sceptically.

"That's what you were waiting for." She countered and he shrugged.

"I thought about it and it was a Katherine thing. I don't want anyone but you." He said to her sincerely.

"Just think about it." She said to him.

"But there's nothing to think about." He replied.

"How can there be nothing to think about? Elena loves you." Caroline replied.

"It seems pretty obvious, if you ask me." He replied.

"How?" She asked.

"Well, I don't love Elena, I don't want to be with Elena. I love you and _do _want to be with you. So what the hell is there to think about?" He asked and she had to concede that he had a point. "Do you want to be with Tyler?" He asked and she shot him a look.

"Of course not." She replied.

"He loves you and wants to be with you." Damon reminded her.

"What's your point?" She asked confused.

"Exactly." He replied and she now understood what he was getting at.

"Okay." She replied and he smirked then tossed the letter aside and pulled her onto his lap.

"So you're not mad at me?" He asked her and she chuckled.

"No, you're a pain in the ass. It's impossible to be mad at you." She muttered and he chuckled.

"You know what I'm looking forward to?" He asked kissing down her neck.

"What?" She asked.

"Taking you on a real date." He replied and she looked at him surprised.

"Really?" She asked amused. She'd thought he was going to say sex in a bed or something.

"Mmm. It seems you've done what nobody else has ever managed to do, Miss Forbes." He said and she looked confused.

"What's that?" She asked.

"You've turned me into a big sap." He replied and she giggled and her stomach fluttered like crazy.

"I love you." She giggled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>58 days<strong>_

Caroline couldn't sleep. She'd been working hard on the wall for days and hadn't gotten a single stone out of the layer. It seemed thicker. So she was up in the middle of the night, scratching away at vampire speed. She was just feeling so claustrophobic. She wanted out of the god damn dungeon already! She heard a weird kind of cracking sound and she looked at the wall. She'd been scratching away between several stones in the hope it would be easier. She groaned in frustration and smacked the wall with her palm and one stone fell out the other side. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped... fresh air! She gasped then used all of her strength to pull the surrounding stones out then she went through the hole... and she was outside! She looked around and saw trees and the stars and she felt like crying. She had to get Damon!

Caroline jumped back through the hole and was really surprised that he'd slept through that. She decided to surprise him so she tore the sleeve off one of her sweaters then went over to him and shook him awake. He looked at her curiously.

"Everything okay?" He yawned.

"Sit up." She grinned and he looked at her sceptically then sat up. "I have a surprise." She said then tied the blindfold over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Trust me." She said happily. She pulled him by the hand then helped him manoeuvre through the hole and when they were standing outside she stood him up.

"What's going on?" He asked her sceptically. She reached up and untied the blindfold and his jaw dropped when his eyes opened. "You... you got us out!" He exclaimed in shock.

"I would just like to say one thing." She said and he chuckled.

"You told me so?" He asked amused and she laughed.

"I told you so." She grinned. "Now let's get our stuff and get the fuck out of here." She said and he chuckled.

"I love you, Caroline Forbes." He smiled and she put her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Damon Salvatore." She replied and he smirked then kissed her like the world was going to end.

"We need to fix the wall before we go." He said to her and she looked at him confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because until we get to the witch I told you about, we can be tracked. So if Stefan or Bonnie come to visit us and we don't answer when they talk to us, they might look inside then they'll know how we got out. If we fix the wall then they find us and put us back here, we can just get out again." He pointed out and she nodded.

"Okay, I'll go do the inside and pack the stuff into the bags while you do the outside. Then come around and open the door and we'll jump up through the door when we leave." She said and he nodded.

"I'll hurry." He agreed. Caroline went back through the hole into the dungeon and Damon set to work on rebuilding the outside of the hole so that it looked undamaged. Caroline quickly packed up the stuff they wanted to keep into a couple of the holdalls then just as she was finishing the inside of the wall, Damon opened the door up above her. He hopped down and grabbed the holdalls just as she put the last stone in the wall.

"Can you tell?" She asked him pointing to the wall.

"No." He replied when he looked at it. "Is that everything?" He asked motioning to the bags.

"Sure is. Now can we go get a shower?" She asked and he laughed.

"Hell yeah. Let's go find a hotel." He agreed.

* * *

><p>Turned out they were in North Carolina. They found a hotel, fed fresh then took a really long joint shower. The hotel they were at had a laundry service so they put all of their clothes in to be washed. They'd compelled some pyjamas from the gift shop so once they were showered and dried they got dressed in their pyjamas and got into bed. It was nearly 6am when they finally snuggled in under the covers.<p>

"Is this the most amazing feeling ever or what?" Caroline asked and he chuckled.

"I'm never taking a bed for granted ever again." Damon agreed amused and she giggled.

"Or showers." She said and he chuckled.

"Might have five tomorrow just because I can." He said and she laughed. "Where to first, beautiful?" He asked her running his hand through her damp golden hair.

"Well, we should go get ourselves cloaked... then can we spend a few days somewhere with _tons _of sunshine?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Definitely." He smirked. "The witch is in New York so why don't we go there then get a flight to Spain or something? One of the supernatural libraries is there so we can do that after a few days on the beach." He said and she nodded.

"But I have no ID or money or anything." She said.

"That's what compulsion is for." He said amused. "We'll compel a private plane. I've done it tons of times. That and I have a house in Spain with money in it. Nothing to worry about. I promise." He said giving her a kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>102 days<strong>_

"Stefan, that's the fourth time they haven't said anything back." Bonnie said nervously outside the door to the dungeon. "What if... What if he killed her?" She said worriedly biting her lip.

"Bonnie, I can't hear anything but they could be waiting for us to check so they can jump out." Stefan said.

"I can stop them both. I'll stand back, just _look_. Please." She said taking a few steps back with her hands up at the ready to use her magic.

"Fine." He muttered. He opened the door quickly and looked down... and his jaw dropped. "They're gone." Stefan gasped.

"WHAT?" Bonnie exclaimed in disbelief pushing Stefan out of the way. She looked down and they weren't there. There were eight untouched holdalls sitting at the bottom under the drop. "That means they've been gone for weeks." She said in disbelief. "Come on. Let's go get a map and track them. We need to get them back." She said as she teared up.

"Someone must have let them out." Stefan said confused. He spotted a letter lying in the dungeon and it had him curious. "There's a letter down there." He said.

"Well, jump down and get it." Bonnie said like he was stupid.

"I'm not jumping down there just for you to lock me in there." Stefan said deadpan and Bonnie shot him a look then closed her eyes and held out her hand. Slowly, the letter levitated upwards and Stefan grabbed it then read it. "Great." He muttered.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"It's from Elena. Read it." Stefan said handing it to her. She read it and was _shocked_.

"You think she let them out?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Let's go ask her." He muttered then turned on his heel and started to walk out and Bonnie closed the door then hurried after him. She imagined it was hard for him to read that. She was _so _having a chat with Elena about it when she got a hold of her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>103 days<strong>_

Stefan wasn't speaking to Elena. Bonnie was worried sick about Caroline because she was so worried about who let them out. Was she kidnapped? Hurt? Dead? Bonnie was beyond worried. She tried every locator spell she could with both Stefan and Liz's blood on a map, personal items from Damon and Caroline – her spells weren't working.

They were either dead or cloaked. She was praying for cloaked, terrified of 'dead'.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, if I did, on the show Damon would go back to bad boy t-shirts... and oh, yeah... BEING A VAMPIRE.

This chapter is dedicated to **twotoe** for an epic review ;)

* * *

><p>The Dungeon<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><em><strong>549 days<strong>_

Bonnie, Elena, Alaric and Stefan were sitting on the couches in the boarding house and Klaus was pacing angrily.

"It has been well over a year and a half, Stefan! You are being ridiculous." Klaus said angrily.

"You won't leave us alone, so why the hell would I give you your family back?" Stefan asked like he was an idiot.

"I am getting very bored of this game you are attempting to play." Klaus warned him. His head snapped up as did Stefan's and they both looked around.

"What?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Someone is in the house." Stefan replied. As if in a blink, a familiar blonde was lounging on the recliner chair with one leg hanging over the arm rest. Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Ric were gaping at her since they'd never expected to see her again. Klaus turned around after noticing their expressions and looked surprised to see her as he'd presumed her dead. She looked quite different. She was dressed in dark purple skinny jeans, black patent high heeled pumps, a black v-neck long sleeved sweater and black leather gloves. Her eye makeup was dark and her long blonde hair was straight and up in a ponytail.

"Caroline." Klaus said surprised a smirk appearing on her face.

"Hi, Klaus. Long time no see." She said amused delicately swinging her leg back down then standing up. She walked straight up to him confidently. He cocked his head to the side as he watched her swagger up to him. The others watched in confusion. What the hell was she doing? "Tell me, Klaus... Have you ever been stabbed in the back?" She asked him deviously. His eyes widened and he spun round just in time to see Damon appear out of nowhere and plunge a white ash stake under his rib cage. He gasped in shock just in time for Caroline to move her glove covered hand to cover his mouth from where she stood behind him and he froze in place like a statue. Damon quickly pulled out a knife and large jar then grabbed his wrist, slit a large gash into his arm and bled him into the jar. "We've only got a minute until the dust wears off, Damon." Caroline said and he nodded.

"Grab the stake. An inch upwards will do it." He said and she put her arm under Klaus's arm from where she stood behind him covering his mouth and grabbed hold of the stake as Damon let go. Stefan, Bonnie, Alaric and Elena were _shocked _that he trusted Caroline with the stake. "Come on, bleed faster, hybrid." Damon muttered as he held Klaus' wrist over the jar.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Shut up and let us get on with it, Bonnie." Caroline snapped and Bonnie blinked in surprise but kept her mouth shut. Klaus bled and bled into the jar and it was nearly half full. Damon was watching him like a hawk. "Let's not take any chances, Damon. That's more than enough for the three of us." She said.

"Do it then." He smirked and she chuckled.

"Why don't you be my hero this time?" She teased and he winked at her then grabbed the stake.

"Later, Klaus." Damon smirked then stuck the stake up into his heart. He greyed immediately and Caroline stood back while Klaus fell to the ground then started to go on fire from where the stake was in his heart. Damon put the lid on the jar then went over to Caroline and slung his arm over her shoulders as they both turned to look at the four who were gaping at them in shock.

"So... hey, guys." Caroline smirked and Damon chuckled.

"Where the hell have you two been? We've been worried sick!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Figured out we weren't still prisoners, huh?" Caroline asked her dryly.

"That was for your safety." Bonnie replied.

"How did you get out?" Stefan asked and they both laughed.

"You still haven't figured it out?" Damon asked amused.

"No." Stefan replied annoyed.

"How long were you in there?" Bonnie asked.

"59 days." Caroline replied and they all looked surprised that it wasn't longer.

"Caroline broke the wall and we got out that way." Damon smirked and both Stefan and Bonnie looked confused.

"Well... where the hell have you been for over a year and a half?" Alaric asked.

"We travelled the world going to supernatural libraries, talking to vampires and witches until we eventually found someone with a white ash stake." He smirked.

"More than one." Caroline said amused.

"We're going to kill the others too." Damon said.

"How did you make Klaus freeze in place?" Bonnie asked.

"We found a shaman in Ethiopia who gave us a bag of the dust stuff that does that." Caroline replied. "Hence the gloves." She said. "How many hybrids are still around?" She asked.

"That's it?" Elena asked shocked. "You show up after we don't hear a word from either of you for well over a year, you kill Klaus and all you care about is how many hybrids are still around?" She asked annoyed.

"We need to kill them all, Elena. Once they're dead and the Originals are dead, we can chat as much as you want." Caroline replied.

"Even Tyler?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"He's a hybrid, I'm a vampire. I'm not taking the chance of getting bitten just because of left over fondness from when we used to date." Caroline replied. "But Damon's going to kill him so I don't have to do it." She said.

"How are you so fine with it?" Bonnie asked confused.

"You seem so... detached." Elena added. Stefan didn't look surprised.

"What did you do?" Bonnie asked Damon suspiciously.

"Damon didn't do anything." Caroline said to her annoyed. "You all just live your lives wrapped in cotton wool. You have _no idea _what really goes on in the world." Caroline replied and Stefan sighed sadly.

"You had to show her that so soon?" Stefan asked Damon annoyed.

"If you didn't notice, we were trying to find a way to kill Klaus, which we did. It's not like we had time to go to Disneyland." Damon said dryly.

"Ooh, now that he's dead, can we go to Disneyland? I've never been." Caroline said to Damon who chuckled.

"If you want." He said amused and she grinned at him while the others looked shocked that _Damon _agreed to go to _Disneyland_. "Anyway, let's go hybrid hunting." Damon smirked and she chuckled.

"Awesome." She agreed then they started to walk out of the boarding house.

"Later." Damon called then the two of them were gone.

"They are clearly together." Bonnie blurted.

"I don't think so." Stefan disagreed. "What makes you think that?"

"Damon agreed to take Caroline to Disneyland. She must be sleeping with him." Alaric reminded Stefan who was about to argue then he snapped his mouth closed.

"Yeah, they're totally together." Stefan agreed.

* * *

><p>The two of them reappeared about four hours later and their clothes were blood spattered and Damon was carrying two suitcases. The other four had waited in the boarding house to see if they'd come back.<p>

"...need to change. Filthy hybrid blood." Caroline muttered as they walked in the door and he chuckled.

"Better than demon blood." Damon pointed out and she laughed.

"Anything is better than demon blood." She agreed amused then they stopped when they realised the other four were still there.

"You find them then." Stefan said motioning to their clothes.

"Yeah, there were sixteen. Thankfully, that's all Klaus made." Caroline replied.

"You took on sixteen hybrids alone?" Stefan asked shocked and they both laughed.

"That's nothing." Caroline replied.

"Try taking on four hungry Bora demons." Damon said.

"With no weapons." Caroline added.

"You stumbled across Bora demons and _survived_?" Stefan asked shocked and they chuckled.

"Mmhmm." Damon smirked.

"What are Bora demons?" Elena asked confused.

"Eight foot tall, vampire-flesh eating demons with enhanced strength and armoured skin." Caroline replied and Bonnie, Elena and Alaric gaped. "Oh and their blood is poison to us so we can't bite them either." She said.

"How the hell did you kill them then?" Ric asked confused.

"I found a way to trip them then Damon ripped their heads off." Caroline shrugged. "They have a weak point at the neck." She explained.

"So that just leaves the Originals." Damon said.

"Can that wait until tomorrow? I want to put my PJs on and watch Gossip Girl." She said and he chuckled.

"Yeah, alright." Damon nodded and the other four looked shocked that he just agreed to that. "I want a shower anyway." He said to her and she looked down at herself and shot him a look to say 'obviously, so do I'.

"Are you together?" Stefan asked curiously and they both nodded. Caroline held up her left hand.

"Engaged." She said and they all kind of _gaped _at the huge rock sitting there on her finger. "Anyway, let's go shower." She said to Damon who nodded then the two of them disappeared upstairs while the other four glanced at each other in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked back downstairs about twenty minutes later in light pink pyjamas. Her hair was wet and she had no makeup on.<p>

"Hey." She smiled at the four then sat down across from them.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Calling the cable company to pay the outstanding bill so I can watch Gossip Girl." She shrugged and they chuckled.

"Why couldn't I find you?" Bonnie asked her curiously.

"After we got out of the dungeon we went to see a witch Damon knows and she put cloaking spells on us so Klaus couldn't find us. That's what we were trying to tell you we were going to do when we were asking you to let us out. But you didn't believe us." Caroline pointed out.

"We just thought Damon would want to come back to Mystic Falls to help." Stefan replied.

"He figured he'd be of no help if Klaus killed him. That's why we went looking for a way." Caroline countered. "Though, after being in the dark for two months we had a couple of days' vacation on a beach in Spain before we started looking." She admitted.

"I'm sorry, Care. But it was for your protection." Bonnie said guiltily.

"Don't ever do it again." Caroline said in warning. "You have no idea what that's like." She said.

"I promise. I'm sorry." Bonnie said sincerely.

"Where did you run into Bora demons?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Columbia. South America is crawling with demons. Though there are a lot in Asia and Africa too. Hardly any in Europe but there are _a lot _of vampires there." Caroline replied.

"Are you back for good?" Bonnie asked.

"We haven't decided yet." Caroline replied.

"You might leave?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yeah, I want to go live in Europe. We didn't spend that much time there so I missed seeing a lot." Caroline replied.

"But you just said there are a lot of vampires in Europe." Bonnie pointed out and Caroline looked at her confused.

"Yeah, so what?" Caroline asked.

"Well, aren't you worried about that?" Bonnie asked and Caroline shot her a look.

"Would you be worried to go live somewhere where a lot of humans lived?" Caroline asked.

"It's different." Bonnie replied.

"How? _I'm _a vampire." Caroline replied.

"Vampires kill people." Bonnie pointed out.

"So do humans." Caroline countered. "Don't be bigoted. Not all vampires are like Klaus." She said.

"I'm not bigoted." Bonnie said slightly offended.

"Classing a species as all the same is being bigoted." Caroline replied. "I've met lots of decent vampires." She said. Just then Damon came into the room.

"Care, that's the cable on." Damon said and she smiled. The other four were shocked at Damon calling her 'Care'.

"Thanks. You coming up?" She asked as she stood up and walked over to him.

"You know I really don't care who Serena's banging this week." He said dryly and she laughed.

"Okay. I'll come down when it's done." She said amused. She pecked him a kiss on the lips then blurred up to Damon's room in a blink. He walked into the living room and looked at his brother. They were all shocked when his face changed then he grabbed Stefan by the throat and held him up in front of him.

"You ever lock me in a dungeon again and I'll fucking torture you, got it?" Damon snapped then tossed him across the room and he hit off the wall and landed on the floor. His face changed back then he wandered over to the drinks cabinet and was pleased to see some of them were still there. He took a bottle out then looked at Ric. "Drink?" He smirked and Ric chuckled in disbelief how he could go from furious to calm in two seconds.

"Sure." Ric smirked back. Damon grabbed two glasses then went over and sat in the chair next to Alaric and poured them both a drink while Stefan retook his seat.

"I'm sorry, Damon." Stefan said.

"Just _don't _do it again." Damon warned him.

"I won't." Stefan agreed.

"When are you getting married?" Ric asked him to change the subject and he shrugged.

"Don't know yet. Caroline can't make up her mind on the 'where' let alone pick a season." Damon said amused and Ric chuckled.

"Are you inviting people?" Stefan asked.

"Not if I get any say it the matter but it's Caroline so we all know I won't get a say in anything." Damon replied and they all laughed.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Stefan replied confused.

"Yeah, I always thought you'd be first." Damon said amused and they laughed.

"How did you propose?" Bonnie asked nosily and Damon chuckled.

"We went to Sydney for New Year's Eve and I asked her during the countdown to midnight and she said yes just before the fireworks display started." He replied and both Elena and Bonnie said 'aww'.

"That's romantic." Stefan said confused and Damon and Ric chuckled.

"Isn't that the point when you ask a girl to marry you?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Well, yeah, but it's... _you_." Stefan pointed out and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I do just fine, _Stefan_." Damon said dryly.

"Caroline said you might be leaving." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, she wants to travel around Europe then get a house somewhere." He agreed.

"Don't you have a house in Spain?" Stefan asked and Damon nodded.

"Yeah, we were there for a while but she means more like central Europe. Maybe Prague or somewhere in Germany." He replied. "We'll see what happens."

"Earlier, when you were bleeding Klaus, Caroline said it was more than enough for the three of you, what three?" Ric asked curiously.

"Caroline, Stefan and me." Damon shrugged and Stefan looked surprised. "Though, we got quite a lot. There's probably enough for like ten bite cures." He said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" Bonnie asked.

"What happens when everyone knows about a plan?" Damon asked her and she faltered. "It always fails and we were only getting one shot at Klaus so it couldn't fail." He said.

"I couldn't find the two of you. We all thought you might be dead." Bonnie said and Damon sighed. He understood what she meant.

"Well, we're not cloaked anymore." Damon replied.

"How?" Bonnie asked confused.

"It wasn't permanent. The witch we went to made us cloaking spelled rings. Wearing the rings cloaked us but as soon as we take them off, we aren't cloaked anymore." He explained.

"Why did you take them off?" Stefan asked.

"We're back in Mystic 'Everything Bad Happens Here' Falls so Caroline needs to be uncloaked if something happens and I need to track her." He shrugged.

"You were one of them when you showed up if you remember." Bonnie pointed out and Damon smirked at her.

"Hence why we're not staying here." Damon replied surprising them.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked confused.

"As soon as the council finds out that Klaus and the hybrids are dead, the vampires will be back on the hunt-down list. Too many people in this town know about me being a vampire to stay here." He replied.

"You're worried about a couple of humans coming after you when you just killed _Klaus _and all of his hybrids?" Ric asked him sceptically and he chuckled.

"Not _worried_, no, but Caroline doesn't want me taking out the council so it's better not to push things." Damon replied and they all looked surprised.

"You would take them out?" Ric asked and Damon nodded.

"I can't be bothered with that whole tracking pocket watch, vervain darts and stakes thing anymore after a year and a half of freedom, so if they tried anything, yeah, I would take them all out. So best not to risk it." He shrugged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>550 days<strong>_

Stefan walked into the living room and saw Damon lounging on the couch.

"Hey, I thought about what you said about the council and you're right." Stefan said and Damon nodded. "They put up with me because I was keeping people safe from Klaus but now that he's dead – I'm still a vampire." Stefan added.

"Yeah, we've decided that we're leaving tomorrow." Damon replied.

"Can I come?" Stefan asked him and Damon looked surprised.

"Fine with me but you have to ask your future sister-in-law." Damon shrugged. "She's the one who has it all planned out." He replied.

"What are you doing first?" Stefan asked.

"Going to Florida." Damon said amused and Stefan laughed.

"Where's Caroline?" He asked.

"She went to go see Liz." Damon replied. "By the way, where's my car?" He asked.

"I locked it away in a private rented garage in Charlottesville." Stefan replied. "Klaus was going nuts and I knew you'd be pissed at me if he did something to your car." He said.

"Cool, thanks." Damon replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>553 days<strong>_

"I can't believe you let Bonnie and Elena talk you into letting them coming here with us." Damon grumbled to Caroline as they walked up to the Disneyland entrance.

"You did the same with Ric." Caroline pointed out quietly.

"That was after everybody else." Damon countered and she giggled.

"Stop complaining." She said amused.

"But they'll whine about using compulsion to skip lines." He muttered.

"If they do, we'll ditch them. Chill out." Caroline replied with a nudge and she heard Stefan chuckle so obviously he'd heard them. They were all surprised when Damon grabbed a member of staff by the arm just before they got to the lines.

"Take this and escort us past the lines and get us wrist bands." He compelled as he shoved a bunch of dollar bills into the man's hand.

"Right this way." The man said to the five of them and Caroline chuckled while Bonnie and Elena shot Damon annoyed looks. Stefan and Ric weren't surprised.

"That's not fair to the other people, Damon." Elena said.

"Then go stand in the line." Damon said to her with a smirk and she shot him a look but kept following the compelled member of staff which made Damon give her an amused look. They were taken inside the park and told to stand and wait while he went to get them wrist bands.

"We need to pay for them, Damon." Bonnie said and Damon looked at her confused.

"I gave him two grand. I think that'll cover it." He said dryly and everyone but Caroline looked surprised.

"Why so much?" Stefan asked him confused.

"Because Blondie thinks people should be compensated when compelled in situations like this because it's, and I quote, 'super mean'." He said and they all laughed loudly at that.

"Are you really going to compel your way to the front of every line?" Bonnie asked and he smirked.

"If you don't like it, then _you _can stand in lines. I don't do lines." Damon replied and Caroline, Ric and Stefan chuckled while Bonnie and Elena rolled their eyes. "Care, those two are buzz-kills." Damon said to Caroline deadpan and Ric and Stefan laughed loudly at his annoyed face while Caroline tried not to laugh.

"It's Disneyland, Damon. It's supposed to be the happiest place on Earth. You don't look happy." Caroline said amused and Ric and Stefan laughed.

"That's because I'm getting nagged at." He countered. "Besides, the happiest place on Earth is Vegas." He said and she chuckled.

"You weren't happy the last time we were in Vegas." Caroline pointed out.

"Well... that's just because I lost a hundred grand. It's _normally _the happiest place on Earth." He said.

"A hundred grand?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"As in a hundred thousand dollars?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"In one day." Caroline nodded in understanding of their shocked looks as she'd nearly fainted when Damon told her that. Ric, Bonnie and Elena just gaped at him.

"I lost half a million in one bet once." Damon smirked and they looked stunned. Stefan just rolled his eyes.

"I had to literally drag him out of Vegas once because he nearly spent all of his money in one weekend." Stefan said.

"Tiny gambling problem." Damon smirked and they chuckled in disbelief.

"You didn't just compel the money back?" Bonnie asked sceptically.

"Where would the fun be in that? The fun is _winning _it." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"Are you really going on rides?" Ric asked amused.

"I'm going on Space Mountain then I'm going to the bar to get out of my mind drunk at the fact I'm in Disneyland." Damon replied and they laughed.

"Why?" Elena asked amused.

"Because all the rides are for tiny humans." Damon pointed out and they laughed. "I'll go on more at Universal tomorrow." He said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ric agreed and Damon chuckled knowing Ric didn't want to go on kids' rides either.

"Have fun standing in lines." Damon said to Caroline amused and she shot him a look.

"I'm not standing in lines either." She replied and he laughed.

"Ah, but you're impressionable when it comes to the buzz-kills. Their judgy looks don't affect me." He pointed out and she rolled her eyes as did Elena and Bonnie while Stefan chuckled.

"I'll skip lines with you." Stefan said to Caroline surprising Damon who smirked.

"And it looks like St Stefan has finally taken the stick out." Damon teased and Caroline giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own The Vampire Diaries - have to say, not looking forward to this week's episode, think it'll be garbage like last week's.

* * *

><p>The Dungeon<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><em><strong>554 days<strong>_

The five of them were inside the Universal Park waiting for their wrist bands as Damon had compelled them in again. Neither Bonnie nor Elena commented this time as they knew Damon would do it regardless of what they said.

"What do you want to go on?" Caroline asked holding up the park map in front of Damon and he looked it over.

"Doctor Doom's Fearfall." Damon said pointing to it and she nodded. "And Rip Ride Rockit." He said.

"We have to go on the Harry Potter one." Caroline said and he shot her a look.

"That is why you dragged those two. I'm not going on that." Damon said pointing to Bonnie and Elena and they all laughed.

"But it's the dragon roller coaster. It's supposed to be awesome." She pointed out.

"Do you know what else is awesome? Heroin. Are you going to try that?" He asked her and they all laughed in disbelief.

"It's a completely different thing." She said. "Wait – have you tried that?" She asked.

"That's not the point." Damon replied annoyed and they all laughed loudly.

"Damon?" Caroline smirked and he cocked an eyebrow at her cheeky face. "The Andaz." She said and he just _stared _at her. They'd stayed in The Andaz Hotel's Star suite in San Diego that had an in-room stripper pole and Caroline had given him a private dance which he'd thought was the hottest thing ever.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded. He sighed loudly. "Fine, I'll go on the stupid ride." He said and they all buckled over with laughter.

"What's The Andaz?" Stefan asked amused.

"Never you mind what The Andaz is." Damon said and they laughed.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Stefan asked.

"Gatorland." Damon replied and they laughed.

"Why?" Caroline asked amused.

"I went to Disneyland with you so you're going to Gatorland with me." He said to her and she giggled.

"Yeah, you went on Space Mountain then got so drunk that you told the guy dressed up as Goofy that he better watch out for your brother in case he eats him." Caroline said and everyone but Stefan laughed.

"I also ballroom danced with Cinderella." Damon smirked and she giggled.

"Why?" She asked amused and Damon chuckled.

"Ric told me the cheesiest pickup line ever so when I saw the chick dressed up as Cinderella I just had to try it." Damon said amused and they laughed.

"What was it?" Stefan asked amused.

"I'm prince charming. Would you like to be my princess?" Damon said and they all shook with laughter.

"That's _so _bad." Caroline laughed.

"Yeah, but he's a pretty son of a bitch so it totally worked." Ric said and they all only laughed louder.

"He said it was a fluke so I also tried it on Snow White, Belle and Sleeping Beauty and it worked on all of them." Damon said amused and they all laughed.

"Wait – you were hitting on other women?" Stefan asked him confused.

"Every once in a while he likes to just check that he isn't losing his charm so he hits on a few people then compels them to forget him." Caroline said amused and they laughed.

"Guess 150 years of being a man-whore is a tough habit to break." Ric teased and Damon rolled his eyes while the others laughed.

"It's just _talking_. It's not a big deal." Damon said.

"Don't you see that as cheating?" Elena asked and Caroline giggled.

"No. Damon _can't_ cheat." Caroline teased and Damon shot her an annoyed look.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked confused and Caroline laughed.

"There was one night..." She laughed and Damon rolled his eyes knowing what she was going to say. "He was in the hotel bar while I was having a bubble bath and he was just talking to some girl at the bar and she leaned over and kissed his cheek and he freaked the fuck out and literally ran away." Caroline laughed and they were all shaking with laughter. "He ran into the room and was like freaking out because he thought I was going to be pissed at him but he was being such a drama queen that I was in hysterics." She laughed as did the others.

"That is so _not _what happened." Damon muttered and they only laughed louder.

"It was so funny." Caroline laughed. "He wanted to show me the security tape so it would prove his innocence." She said and they were all physically shaking with hysterical laughter.

"Did you see it?" Elena asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, he made me." Caroline said amused. "That's how I know he ran away." She said and they laughed.

"It's not funny." Damon mumbled. "The week before you were all like, 'I can forgive lots of things but cheating isn't one of them'." He said putting on a girly voice for his Caroline impression and she giggled.

"Someone gave you a kiss on the cheek. That's completely different to sweaty dirty sex in a motel room." She smirked and he rolled his eyes while the others laughed.

"That's so funny." Ric chuckled. "Was that the only freak out?" He asked amused and Damon scowled at him while Caroline chuckled.

"No." She said amused. "We were at this vampire club and there was this chick vamp that was all over him practically humping his leg, she wouldn't take no for an answer and he grabbed me and physically put me in-between him and her and was all 'tell her I'm not interested, dammit!'." Caroline said and they all buckled over with laughter at that while Damon crossed his arms over his chest. "He's even started wearing a wedding ring when he goes to bars by himself." She said amused and they laughed.

"Aww, is it tough being pretty, Damon?" Ric teased and Damon shot him an annoyed look.

"In fact, Alaric, yes it is." Damon replied and they were all back to shaking with laughter.

"You wear a wedding ring to stop women from hitting on you?" Stefan asked amused and Damon shot him a look.

"It tones it down." He replied.

"Why do you bother trying to pick people up if it bothers you when they do it?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't try to pick people up." Damon replied. "It's just talking. I told you that." He said.

"Yeah, to be honest, the second they're interested he's out of there." Caroline said amused and they laughed.

"Anyway, is it just us going to Gatorland or is everyone going?" Damon asked and they laughed at him changing the subject.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a land full of Gators." Damon said like she was stupid and Caroline giggled.

"Yeah, Damon, we got that. _Why _do you want to go there?" She asked.

"Why did you want to go to Disneyland?" He asked her.

"Fine, but if it's just a bunch of alligators can we do more than just that tomorrow?" Caroline asked.

"Fine." Damon replied.

"Maybe we can do the Mystery Dinner Show tomorrow night." Elena suggested.

"Ooh, that does look fun." Caroline agreed.

"Want to get drunk while they do that?" Damon asked Ric who chuckled.

"No, I think that looks quite fun too." Ric replied and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to do it either." Stefan said and Damon looked surprised.

"What do you want to do?" Caroline asked.

"I'd rather go to the Capone's dinner show." Stefan said and Damon nodded.

"I've been to that before. It's good." Damon said.

"So why don't we do that and they can go to the Mystery Dinner?" Stefan asked and Damon shrugged.

"Alright." Damon replied.

"What time is our reservation for tonight?" Caroline asked him.

"8.30pm." He replied and she nodded.

"What's that for?" Ric asked.

"We're going to The Venetian Room for dinner tonight." Caroline smiled.

"That place is amazing." Stefan agreed. "Can I come?" He asked.

"No, dude. It's a date." Damon said and they chuckled.

"You still go on dates?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"What do you mean _still_?" Damon asked her amused. "We've only been together for like a year and a half." He said surprising them. None of them knew they'd been together as long as that.

"We go on dates a couple of nights a week usually." Caroline replied. "One's Damon's pick and one's mine." She said.

"I can't believe you've been monogamous for a year and a half." Stefan said to Damon amused and he rolled his eyes.

"Is it a big deal, Stefan?" Damon asked him with a sigh.

"Yeah." Stefan, Ric, Elena and Bonnie said simultaneously and Caroline giggled.

"Yeah, well. Get over it." Damon replied and they laughed.

* * *

><p>That evening Stefan, Ric, Elena and Bonnie were walking down World Centre Drive when they spotted The Venetian Room across the street.<p>

"Let's go spy on them." Bonnie said amused and they chuckled. They crossed the road and peeked in the window and they saw a private table off to the side away from the other patrons where Damon sat in a suit and Caroline was all dressed up in a beautiful light blue and black satin dress. They were sitting in adjacent seats and they were holding hands on the table. They were talking and laughing and the others saw Caroline lean up and kiss him. Damon and Caroline hadn't been all lovey-dovey or overly affectionate with each other in front of the others but it was ridiculously obvious to the other four that the two of them were head over heels in love with each other.

"They look really happy." Stefan said softly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>555 days<strong>_

The dinner show was full the following evening so the six of them were sitting in Roy's Hawaiian cuisine restaurant and Bonnie couldn't stop herself.

"Why don't you two get married here?" Bonnie suggested and they both looked at her confused.

"In Florida?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not getting married in Florida." Damon said and they chuckled.

"But we might not see it otherwise." Bonnie said.

"Of course you will. We'll obviously invite people." Caroline said and Damon groaned.

"Seriously?" He asked her and they laughed.

"Obviously, Damon." Caroline replied and he rolled his eyes.

"Is that why you wouldn't get married in Vegas?" He asked her and she shot him a look.

"No. It's because it's _Vegas_." She said and they laughed.

"What about Hawaii?" Elena asked.

"Could that be more cliché?" Damon asked and they laughed.

"Paris?" Stefan suggested.

"Lame." Damon replied and they laughed.

"Venice?" Ric asked.

"Hallmark card." Damon replied and they shook with laughter.

"Niagara Falls?" Bonnie suggested.

"No, Bennett." Damon said and they laughed.

"You see, this is the problem. Damon keeps telling me to think of somewhere but everywhere I suggest gets some snarky version of 'no'." Caroline said.

"Not true, I suggested lots of places." Damon pointed out.

"Vegas, Vegas and Vegas don't count." Caroline replied and they laughed.

"You talk crap. I suggested Australia since I asked you there." He said and they all looked surprised.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to have to sit on a plane for that long again." She said and they laughed.

"We can always slowly make our way down." Damon replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Fly to Rio, have a few days there, fly to Argentina, have a few days there, then get a cruise over to Australia so you're not stuck in a seat for so long." He said and she smiled.

"Okay, I like that." She agreed.

"So you're getting married in Australia?" Stefan asked and Damon and Caroline looked at each other.

"I like it." Caroline replied and Damon shrugged and nodded.

"Well, at least you have it narrowed down to a continent now." Bonnie teased and they laughed. "When?" She asked.

"Want to just go straight there?" Damon asked Caroline and the others looked surprised that he didn't mind doing it so soon.

"Weddings take time to plan, Damon." Caroline pointed out.

"Nobody is going to fly all the way there." Damon said to her.

"I would." Stefan said and they chuckled.

"Yeah, but you're like a chick when it comes to weddings." Damon said and they laughed while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"No, but when your only brother gets married it's not something you miss." Stefan said.

"I'd go too." Bonnie said.

"Me too." Ric said.

"And me." Elena agreed.

"Fine, but nobody else, right?" Damon asked Caroline who shot him a look.

"What about my mom and dad?" She asked and he gaped at her.

"Right, daddy Forbes who I _bit _is going to just _love _that." Damon said to her sarcastically.

"Fine. My mom then." Caroline said.

"You didn't even tell her that we're engaged." Damon pointed out and she scowled at him.

"It was all weird and awkward. I wasn't going to add to it." Caroline replied.

"So why the hell do you want to invite her then? She's not going to fly around the world for a tiny wedding to watch her vampire daughter marry _me_." Damon said and they chuckled.

"Fine." Caroline sighed. "You have a point. She wouldn't take time off for that." She said. "But we still need some time to find a nice place and it still needs to be perfect even if it's small." She said and he sighed.

"Well, instead of Europe, why don't we just go travel Australia for a while then we can look at places and you can plan it." He said.

"That works." Caroline agreed. "Well, it's April now... so... August?" She asked and Damon shrugged.

"Whatever you want." He replied.

"Are you going to invite Yuri, Hutch and Dax?" She asked.

"No." He said and she looked at him confused.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because _I_ don't want anyone but _you _there." He replied and they all chuckled while Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Who are Yuri, Hutch and Dax?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon's best friends." Caroline replied and they all looked kind of surprised.

"They hot?" Bonnie asked and both Damon and Caroline laughed at the fact Bonnie clearly needed to get laid.

"Yuri's really hot." Caroline agreed and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her for that. "Dax is a girl." She said. "Hutch is... pretty. Like Damon." She said and Damon shot her an annoyed look while the others laughed.

"I'm way better looking than Hutch." Damon said and they laughed.

"Yeah, I know, I was just making a point." Caroline replied.

"Why aren't you inviting them?" Ric asked amused.

"Stefan slept with Dax so that'll be weird." Damon shrugged.

"No, I didn't." Stefan replied. "Wait – do you mean Amy?" He asked and Damon nodded. "Oh." Stefan replied. "Yeah, I slept with her." He said and they laughed.

"Why Dax if her name is Amy?" Bonnie asked.

"Amy Daxell." Damon replied.

"That was like fifty years ago and I've seen her several times since and it wasn't weird, so that's clearly not why." Stefan said. Caroline then giggled.

"Aww, you're worried they'll make fun of you for getting married, aren't you?" Caroline teased and Damon rolled his eyes while the others laughed.

"Like I give a rat's ass what they think." Damon said.

"Then invite them." Caroline replied.

"No." He said and they laughed.

"But Dax made me promise her we'd invite her if we had a wedding." Caroline said and Damon shot her a look.

"But if you invite Dax then she'll invite the other two." Damon said.

"What's the big deal?" Bonnie asked.

"They're vampires." Damon said to her.

"So are you." Bonnie replied like it was obvious.

"They're just not the types you invite to weddings." Damon replied.

"Nonsense. They're nicer than you and you'll be there." Caroline teased and they laughed.

"Wonder if they'll have any funny stories about Damon." Bonnie said amused and Damon deadpanned.

"They aren't going." He said and they all laughed knowing that was the real reason he didn't want them to go.

"They have _tons_ of funny stories." Caroline said amused and Damon rolled his eyes.

"How do you know them?" Elena asked Damon.

"Amy was the first vampire I turned." Damon replied. "In 1880." He said. "She turned Hutch in 1891 and they were together for like five years then they decided to just be friends. And Yuri saved Amy's life in 1905 and the two of us hit it off after that." Damon shrugged.

"Have you met them?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Mmhmm." Stefan nodded. "I get along well with Hutch."

"You're friends with Damon's friend?" Elena asked sceptically.

"We're not _friends_ but if I see them somewhere we'll have a drink and hang out or whatever." Stefan shrugged. "It's the same with Damon and my friends Phoebe and Chloe." Stefan said.

"Mmm." Damon agreed. "And Gemma, Rachel, Courtney and Michelle." He said.

"All your friends are girls?" Caroline asked amused.

"Stefan's always made friends with girls more easily than guys." Damon nodded.

"Did you sleep with any of Stefan's friends?" Caroline asked Damon amused.

"They'd never sleep with Damon." Stefan replied and Damon smirked.

"All of them." Damon replied and Stefan's jaw dropped while the others buckled over with laughter.

"What?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Practically every time I saw them." Damon smirked and Stefan looked stunned.

"Even Chloe? She hates you." Stefan said confused and Damon chuckled.

"But _why _does she hate me, Stefan?" Damon asked amused and they all shook with laughter.

"You're such a slut." Caroline chuckled.

"No, Stefan just makes friends with lots of hot girls. He's got a few more that neither of us mentioned as well." Damon replied amused.

"Even Lexi?" Stefan asked wide eyed.

"No." Damon said. "Wait." He thought about it. "Oh. Yeah, once." He said and Stefan gaped at him.

"Are you fucking joking?" Stefan asked shocked and Damon chuckled.

"You never said not to sleep with them." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, Damon, I did. I said, 'she's my friend, don't have sex with her' about _all _of them." Stefan said.

"Therein lies your problem." Damon replied.

"How so?" Stefan asked confused.

"I don't listen to you." Damon said and they all laughed.

"Well, we know what your wedding will be, Stefan." Caroline said amused.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Damon's funeral." Caroline said and they all laughed.

"Nah, I'm on good terms with all of them except Chloe." Damon countered.

"Why not Chloe?" Elena asked.

"She got all clingy." Damon replied and they chuckled in disbelief.

"What did you say to Chloe?" Stefan asked deadpan.

"It's possible I said if she wanted some sappy-ass boyfriend, she was screwing the wrong brother." Damon replied and they laughed.

"You're sappy _now_." Caroline pointed out with a smirk and he chuckled.

"That's different." Damon replied and they laughed at the fact he admitted it.

"How?" Caroline asked.

"Because it's you." Damon winked at her and Bonnie and Elena said 'awww' while Ric and Stefan laughed at Damon being a sap. Caroline felt her stomach flutter and was sure the only person who would ever make her feel that way was Damon...


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I'm trying to update all of my stories. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The Dungeon<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p><em><strong>556 Days<strong>_

Stefan and Damon were sitting having dinner at the Capone's show the following evening. Both of them thought it was kind of nice just hanging out together as they hadn't done it in a very long time. When they'd finished their food and were just having their drinks, Stefan couldn't help asking.

"Did you leave the letter for me to find on purpose?" Stefan asked him softly and Damon looked at him confused.

"Find where?" Damon asked.

"In the dungeon." Stefan replied and could see that Damon didn't know what he was talking about.

"What letter?" Damon asked.

"When Bonnie and I figured out that you were gone, we found a letter from Elena for you there." Stefan explained and Damon looked really pissed.

"No, I didn't leave that there on purpose. Caroline told me that she threw that letter out. She must have left it there." Damon replied annoyed.

"I overheard Elena tell Bonnie earlier that she's going to try and talk to you about it." Stefan mentioned and Damon looked confused.

"Why would she talk to me about it? I'm marrying Caroline." Damon responded.

"She wants to know why her letter didn't matter to you." Stefan replied and Damon sighed.

"It's not that it didn't matter at the time, but when Caroline and I were in there, days felt like weeks, time passed so slowly, it honestly felt like we were in that place for like a year. I fell for Caroline in only a couple of weeks so by the time I read Elena's letter, I was in love with Caroline and had figured out that Elena was a Katherine thing." Damon explained and Stefan nodded.

"I figured out that it was a Katherine thing too." Stefan agreed.

"Though, I'm pissed that Caroline left that there for you to find. That was really crap." Damon mumbled.

"But if I hadn't read that, I wouldn't have known that Elena felt that way, therefore, I wouldn't have gotten over her." Stefan countered.

"Still, I wanted to talk to you about it, not have you find out like that." Damon said. "Plus, she lied to me and told me that she threw it out at the hotel."

"Maybe she just forgot it then thought that you'd be pissed, so then told you that she threw it out. Don't be mad at her." Stefan said and Damon sighed.

"I'm not mad at her, but I do need to talk to her about that." Damon said.

"Fair enough." Stefan nodded and took a sip of his beer. "Are you looking forward to getting married?" He asked.

"Depends what Caroline plans." Damon replied amused and Stefan chuckled. "But yeah, I'm sure it'll be good." Damon said.

"Who's your best man going to be?" Stefan asked hoping to sound curious instead of eager to know and Damon smirked at him.

"You, if you're up for it?" Damon said and Stefan grinned at him.

"I'd love to." Stefan replied happily and Damon chuckled.

"Figured." Damon replied amused. "Though, there's one other thing that I should probably tell you."

"What?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Blondie and I kind of... made friends with Katherine." He said and Stefan's jaw dropped. "She helped us track down the white ash stakes." He added.

"Are you _serious_?" Stefan asked in disbelief and Damon nodded.

"We both kind of got to know her because she wasn't being a total bitch and we spent quite a lot of time with her over the last year and a half. She even admitted that she trusts us." Damon said and Stefan looked stunned.

"Caroline's fine with being around her?" Stefan asked shocked.

"She and Katherine are like best friends now. It's kind of weird if you think about it too much but they get along like a house on fire." Damon disclosed.

"Are you _serious_?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. "And I was obviously sceptical so when we were in Ethiopia talking to that shaman I happened to ask him what he thought and he said that he felt from her that her trust and affections for us were genuine. Then we were attacked by vampires in Vegas and she risked her life for us so we saw it then."

"_Katherine _risked her life." Stefan said deadpan. "You're joking." He tested.

"Nope." Damon replied. "She is _actually _our friend." He confirmed.

"And you're telling me all of this because?" Stefan asked.

"She'll be here later tonight." Damon replied and Stefan's jaw dropped.

00000

After the dinner shows, the group met up at the hotel bar. They sat around having drinks and it wasn't long before curly long brown hair caught Damon's attention from over by the entrance to the bar. He smirked at her and she smiled at him and hurried over. Damon stood up from the table and the others looked at him confused then saw where his gaze was and their jaws dropped.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Damon quipped amused and she snickered.

"Hey." She grinned and Damon chuckled then they hugged which _shocked _everyone but Caroline who was jumping up from her spot at the table next to Damon. Katherine pulled away from Damon then everyone saw her huge grin at the sight of Caroline. "Care!" She said happily then they hugged tightly. The others were stunned that Katherine called Caroline that and was so happy to see her.

"Hey! How was your flight?" Caroline asked as she pulled away with a matching grin.

"Boring." Katherine replied. She glanced at everyone else who looked seriously confused, except Stefan but he was still surprised at Katherine behaving like that. "Evening, everyone." Katherine smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked her confused.

"I was invited." Katherine replied. She sat down in the seat next to Caroline that was free and everyone looked at her sceptically.

"You two are friends with Katherine." Elena said to Caroline and Damon deadpan.

"Yep." Caroline replied with a smile.

"How?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Katherine was with us a lot of the time we were away." Damon replied. "What do you want to drink?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"I'll have what you're having." She said and he nodded then went up to the bar. "How was the dinner show?" Katherine asked Caroline and they were all surprised that she knew about it.

"It wasn't exactly what I was expecting but it was good." Caroline replied.

"You should have gone with Damon to the Capone's one. That one's better." Katherine said and everyone was seriously confused as to how she knew that Damon was at that. "By the way, I heard that there's a new nest of demons just outside Rio so maybe we should skip that." Stefan's jaw dropped.

"Bora demons?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Mmhmm." Katherine replied.

"Alright. Where do you feel like going then?" Caroline asked.

"Let's go to Aruba." Katherine suggested and Caroline grinned.

"Perfect." She replied.

"Wait a minute. You're going travelling with us?" Stefan asked her wide eyed.

"Technically, you're going travelling with _us_." Caroline said. "Kat was always going to be going with us." She added. The others at the table were just sitting thinking: Kat?

"Chill out, Stefan." Katherine muttered. Damon returned seconds later and handed her a double bourbon.

"Aruba? Really?" Damon questioned them sceptically.

"Do you really want to encounter _more _Bora demons?" Katherine asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"We could go kill them." Damon smirked.

"The last ones were a scouting party, Damon. We couldn't take on a whole nest." Katherine replied.

"You were there when they killed the demons?" Ric asked her curiously.

"Not the time that we told you about. That was the second time we encountered them." Caroline replied. "We've come across Bora demons three times since we left Mystic Falls." She added.

"My point was, what am _I _going to do in Aruba?" Damon asked her.

"What do you do everywhere else?" Caroline asked him amused.

"Yeah, just get drunk. What's the difference if you do it in Rio or Aruba?" Katherine added with a smirk and Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Why Aruba?" Damon asked her amused.

"The shopping is _awesome_." Katherine smirked and Caroline giggled.

"And the truth comes out." Damon deadpanned.

"You can keep Stefan company while we shop." Caroline said amused and Damon sighed.

"Fine." Damon replied.

00000

A short while later, Caroline and Katherine disappeared to go get ready to go clubbing, leaving Damon with Stefan, Ric, Elena and Bonnie staring at him.

"What?" He asked them cocking an eyebrow.

"How the hell did Caroline end up friends with Katherine?" Bonnie asked him in disbelief.

"Like I said, she spent a lot of time with us." Damon replied. "When Katherine isn't being all scheming and bitchy, she's actually quite nice." He added.

"But when you told me about that, you didn't tell me that she'd be travelling too." Stefan said shocking the others that he'd known about it.

"Stop worrying so much, Stefan." Damon said. "She's not going to pursue you. Chill out." He smirked and Stefan looked surprised.

"She's not?" Ric asked surprised.

"No." Damon chuckled. "She's got her eye on Hutch." He said amused surprising them.

"You're fine with that?" Bonnie asked him curiously and Damon shrugged.

"Why would I care? I'm head over heels for Blondie if you didn't notice." Damon smirked and they chuckled.

"Is Katherine going to the wedding then?" Elena asked annoyed and Damon nodded.

"But why is she _here_?" Bonnie pushed. They were hitting out with questions from all angles and Damon started feeling a little claustrophobic. He felt trapped in a corner then suddenly got flashbacks from the cave. His vision blurred and all he saw were dark grey walls all around him.

"Damon?" Stefan asked concerned about a minute later because Damon had gone silent and was actually _sweating _and that was hard to do as a vampire. They were all kind of shocked when he panted a little and his eyes glazed over.

"Damon, what's going on?" Ric asked worriedly. All Damon could see was perpetual darkness. He was hit with memories of Caroline crying. Memories of him having panic attacks when Caroline was sleeping because they were caged in. They had nowhere to go. They were trapped.

"Damon." Elena said louder then reached over and took his hand and he snapped back to reality and he was on his feet so fast that his chair fell over.

"I… have to get out of here." Damon choked then turned and ran out of the bar and all of their jaws were dropped.

"What the hell was that?" Elena asked shocked.

"Somebody call Caroline. She might know." Ric pushed worried. Stefan pulled his phone out then quickly dialled her number.

"_Hey, Stefan!_" She answered happily.

"Care, something's wrong with Damon." Stefan said.

"_What happened_?" She asked instantly alarmed.

"He went quiet then started sweating and panting and he was staring into space then he just suddenly ran off." Stefan said.

"_Shit._" Caroline said worried.

"You know what's wrong with him?" Stefan asked surprised.

"_Yeah… He had flashbacks of the cave. It happens to me too. I'll find him._" She said then hung up and Stefan winced guiltily considering he helped to put Damon there.

"What did she say?" Bonnie asked.

"Cave flashbacks." Stefan said guiltily and she winced as well.

"Well, you _did _leave them in that small hole for _months_." Ric pointed out stonily as he'd tried to find Damon but Stefan and Bonnie refused to budge at the time.

00000

Caroline excused herself, only half ready for her evening with Katherine then darted up to the very top floor of the hotel knowing that Damon would go as high up as possible. She found the door to the roof broken and she hurried up the stairs and found Damon pacing. She went over to him and stopped him from moving.

"We're not there anymore, sweetie." She said softly. "We're free. We're safe." She whispered and he was panting as his eyes fixed on her.

"They… All they did was ask questions. Why is this still happening?" He whispered back and she hugged him. He didn't hug her back though and she made sure not to hug him too tightly so that he wouldn't feel restricted.

"It's because it still exists." She replied softly.

"Caroline, you know I love you but you have to get off of me." He said still slightly panicked and she stepped back. She wasn't remotely offended.

"I love you too." She said. "Just look out at all of it, Damon." She said pointing to the view of Orlando all around them. "There's nothing boxing you in. Take deep breaths. You're not trapped." She soothed and he nodded. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a few minutes then looked out at the view.

"I'm sorry." He said calmer because he felt badly for asking her to get off of him.

"It's okay." She smiled. "Why don't we go sit at the edge for a while?" She suggested and he nodded then took her hand and they walked across to the edge of the roof and sat down next to each other with their feet dangling over the ledge. It was a _long _way down but it's not like it would kill them if they fell, so neither was worried. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone with all of them." She squeezed his hand lightly and he shook his head then kissed her cheek.

"I shouldn't have a panic attack just from a bombardment of questions." He countered.

"What the hell were they grilling you about anyway?" Caroline asked irritated.

"What do you think?" He replied.

"It's none of their business who we choose to befriend." Caroline stated annoyed.

"I can't believe that this happened in front of them." Damon muttered.

"Want me to go beat them up?" Caroline offered and he snickered.

"Thank you. Make me feel _more _pathetic please." Damon snarked and she giggled.

"First, you're not pathetic. Second, it's not so much that… I'm just itching to punch Stefan and Bonnie." She admitted and he snickered.

"Knocking Stefan across the room _was _highly satisfying." Damon agreed amused.

"Maybe we should go back and see the Shaman." Caroline suggested softly.

"I want to." Damon agreed. "I just… I don't want to sit on a flight for that long." He admitted.

"We could go by boat again. That was okay for both of us on the way here." She said and he nodded.

"But what about going to Australia and the wedding?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Australia's not going anywhere, sweetie. We can get a ship across to Europe, Mediterranean cruise to Tunisia and drive the rest of the way. Then there are around the world cruise ships from Africa to Australia. Instead of going through South America we can go the other way. There's no rush." She said softly. "I'd like to see him again too." She added.

"What about the others?" Damon asked barely audibly because he hated showing weakness.

"Well, Katherine and Stefan can come with us if they want to. Katherine understands what we're going through and it's Stefan's fault that we are so he doesn't get a say." She replied. "Then Dax, Yuri and Hutch can come with us from Europe if they want to. It might be fun to cruise down to Australia with them." She said.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Good." She said then kissed his cheek.

"I love you." He said putting his arm around her.

"I love you too." She said snuggling into his side. "We'll get over this." She added.

"I know." He agreed softly.

0000

Stefan, Bonnie, Elena and Ric made their way up to Caroline and Damon's room. Stefan knocked on the door and moments later Katherine opened with a stony expression.

"What?" She asked annoyed and they were surprised at her change in mood.

"Can we come in?" Stefan asked and she moved out of the way and the four of them went inside. She shut the door then in one quick move she had Stefan and Bonnie pinned to the wall by the throats by one each of her hands and Elena and Ric's eyes bugged while Stefan and Bonnie gasped in surprise.

"What the hell did you say to Damon?" Katherine snapped.

"What? What are you talking about?" Stefan replied uncomfortably while Bonnie continued to choke.

"You two have no idea what you did to them. If it weren't for the fact that they still care about the two of you, I'd kill you both." Katherine glared shocking them all that she would kill Stefan. She released them and they fell to the ground then she crossed her arms over her chest. "They can't go on normal airplanes, they can't be in small rooms for long periods of times, they've been getting boats practically everywhere they went all around the world. Caroline has panic attacks every other month or so now, though it was way worse in the beginning. Damon hasn't had one for almost seven months, so I repeat… what the hell did you say to Damon?" Katherine snapped and they looked stunned.

"All of that from being in the dungeon?" Elena asked in disbelief and Katherine scowled at her.

"At least in the tomb there was tons of room to move around. Stefan and Bonnie trapped them in a dungeon that Damon reckons wasn't bigger than 15 feet across." Katherine said and Ric and Elena's jaws dropped.

"You didn't tell us that!" Ric snapped at Bonnie and Stefan.

"Better they have some issues with small spaces than Klaus killed them." Bonnie replied angrily as she stood up.

"There were tons of ways to keep them safe without doing that to them." Katherine disagreed furiously. "You didn't even think about it. You just wanted them out of the way." She shot daggers at them with her expression...

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :)


End file.
